


Souboj

by kratula



Series: Serena [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Serena má problém, její dva přátelé se hodlají bít na život a na smrt, ale nikdo neví proč vlastně. Dokáže tomu přijít na kloub a zastavit je?Krátká povídečka z fiktivního světa, ke které časem (jak doufám) přibudou pokračování.





	

září 1844

Ulicemi hlavního města se pomalu proplétal jezdec na koni. Vysoká, hubená postava v kabátci a baretu, jenž kdysi byly sytě modré, ale časem vybledly do mnohem fádnějšího odstínu, vysoké boty také něco pamatovaly, ale byly dobře udržované. Na opasku byl zavěšený meč – ten byl v prefektním stavu, protože na něm často závisel život jeho majitele.  
Pokud se na postavu někdo zahleděl pozorněji, všiml si tmavého copu, táhnoucího se po zádech – nikoliv jezdec ale jezdkyně.  
Dívce v tomto pánském úboru nebylo ještě čtyřiadvacet, ale už si stačila vybudovat jistou reputaci. V náprsní kapse měla složený úřední dokument s černou pečetí – licenci soukromého pátrače, kterou získala asi před třemi lety.  
Dělat pátrače bylo stále v kurzu, hlavní město jich bylo plné a jejich činnost velmi pestrá: od diskrétného vyšetřování manželských aférek až po ozbrojený doprovod na nebezpečných pochůzkách. Ovšem žen v této profesi bylo odjakživa málo a v posledních letech jich jen úbývalo. Společenské klima se měnilo, císař s přibývajícími let stále víc hleděl na „morálku“ a lepší společnost se mu hleděla přizpůsobit – žádné rozvody, milostné aférky a ženy, jenž odmítají sedět doma na vyšívaných polštářích a unyle vzdychat. Ne, že by se všichni naráz stali tak slušnými, jen daleko víc pokryteckými.  
Serena, jak se dívka jmenovala, pokládala za zázrak, že ze těchto okolností licenci vůbec získala. Vyrostla na venkově se dvěma staršími bratry a měla daleko do nějaké omdlívající křehotinky, určitě uměla líp šermovat než šít.  
Dnes ale nepřemýšlela o změnách ve společnosti, měla daleko vážnější a aktuálnější starosti. Směr jízdy řídila jen malá část jejího mozku, zbytek plně zaměstnávali události včerejšího večera.  
Měla ještě dobré dvě hodiny času a potřebovala klidné, tiché místo k přemýšlení – věděla, kde ho najde.  
Její cesta vedla na východ, kousek za městem stála opuštěná usedlost, oblíbené místo k soubojům. Dnes měla u jednoho asistovat jako sekundant a musela vymyslet, jak mu zabránit. Aby vyřešila utázku „Jak?“, musela nejdřív odhalit „Proč?“.  
Dojela do míst, kde město živých ustoupilo městu mrtvých, po její pravé ruce se prostíralo rozsáhlé pohřebiště. Po levé straně se podél ulice táhla řada nádherných staveb – nejbohatší a nejvlivnější šlechtické rody si tu vystavěly vlastní kaple, ti opravdu nejvýše postavení zaměstnávali i vlastního kněze.  
Asi v půli ulice zastavila a seskočila z koně. Nápis na bráně hlásal „Kaple rodiny de la Doria“.  
Prošla dovnitř na malé nádvoříčko, uprostřed byla studna, vlevo vysoká zeď jež oddělovala další takovou stavbu a před ní květinová zahrádka. Přímo proti vstupní bráně bylo obydlí kněze a napravo se nacházela samotná svatyně.  
Když uvazovala koně, zjevil se ve dveřích domku sám duchovní.  
„Buďte pozdravena, dcero!“ usmál se srdečně.  
„Vy také otče.“ při tomhle oslovení se vždycky musela pousmát, byl nanejvýš o pět nebo šest let starší než ona. Na druhou stranu z něj vyzařoval neuvěřitelný klid a důstojnost, byl štíhlý, dobře o dvě hlavy menší, měl narezle zlaté vlasy a na svůj věk docela důstojný vous, jeho zjev korunovaly přátelské, bezelstně modré oči.  
„Máte snad nějaké starosti?“ zajímal se.  
„Eh, kdo je taky nemá otče.“ s těmito slovy se odloudala do kaple. Byla to nádherná, elegantní stavba asi sto padesát let stará a zde se odehrávaly všechny významné dny slavného rodu Doriů – svatby, náboženské oslavy a pohřby. Těm byla vyhrazena boční apsida s výzdobou z černého mramoru a Serena zamířila právě do ní.  
Nebyla tu zdaleka poprvé, vyznala se i v pološeru, které zde panovalo. Uprostřed podlahy velká kamenná deska s kovovými kruhy označovala samotný vstup do hrobky a mramorové plochy na stěnách se zvolna plnily jmény a daty.   
To které hledala, bylo kupodivu stále poslední, nikdo z početného rodinného klanu ho dosud nenásledoval.  
Rolland de la Doria 7.12.1819 – 4.10.1840  
Klekla si před zlatým nápisem na tmavém kameni a sepnula ruce. Všichni předpokládali, že ji sem táhne zlomené sdce a ona je při tom nechávala. V očích konzervativní společnosti jí to poskytovalo jakousi omluvenku pro nezvyklou životní dráhu, kterou zvolila – ztratila přece svou životní lásku, tak má nárok na trochu výstřednosti, ne?  
První určitě, ale životní? V sedmnácti, osmnácti letech je na takový postoj trochu brzo. Ve skutečnosti tehdy s Rollandem řešili, jak se rozejít, aniž by způsobili svým rodinám společenské škody, uvědomili si, že se ani jeden z nich ještě nechce vázat.  
Chodila sem, aby si připomněla, že její svoboda byla draze zaplacená a nesmí ji promarnit, ale to nikomu nehodlala vykládat.  
Z kapsy vytáhla svíčku a malý kožený váček obsahující takzvaná hořící dřívka. To byla užitečná novinka a Sereně za ni nebylo líto peněz – dřevěné třísky s jedním koncem omočeným v jakési sirnaté, zelenkavé hmotě a v oddělené přihrádce kousek hrubého, skelného papíru. S touhle sadou rozdělala oheň, kdykoli potřebovala.  
Škrtla dřívkem o podložku a zapálila svíci, pak sebou prudce trhla a popálila si prsty o dohořívající zápalku. Byla tak zabraná do vlastních myšlenek, že nezaregistrovala přítomnost druhé osoby, dokud drobný kněz za jejími zády nezakašlal.  
Kousla se do rtu, aby zadržela sprostou nadávku, která se jí drala na jazyk a otočila se.  
„Promiňte dcero, nechtěl jsem rušit vaše rozjímání, ale zdá se mi, že máte opravdu starosti. Nechcete si promluvit?“  
„Ale proč vlastně ne?“ aspoň si srovná myšlenky a ten kněz vůbec není hloupý, třeba dostane nějaký nápad. Se syknutím strčila ožehnuté prsty do pusy a pomalu se postavila.  
„Opravdu se omluvám, to jsem opravdu nechtěl. Ublížila jste si hodně?“ tvářil se velice zkroušeně.  
„To nic, už jsem zažila horší úrazy. Tohle spraví trocha studené vody.“  
„Tak abych vám nějakou obstaral.“ pokynul jí, aby ho následovala na dvůr, kde nabral vodu ze studny. Usadila se na kamenném okraji a vděčně strčila ruku do okovu se studenou tekutinou.  
Duchovní se zatím odporoučel do svého obydlí s tím, že donese něco k pití.  
Dívala se jak jeho křehká postava ve fialovém úboru mizí ve dveřích.   
Zvláštní člověk: vypadal tak neškodně a nevinně, zdánlivě plně ponořený do složitých teologických úvah. Doslechla se, že jeho spisy a kázání ocenil i velekněz hlavního chrámu.   
Knězem v doriovské kapli byl asi pět let, nejspíš hned ode dne, kdy ukončil studia. Proslýchalo se, že je nemanželským synem některého z členů rodu a takto mu zajistili budoucnost.  
Přes jeho mírumilovný zjev nepochybovala, že mu to myslí a dokáže obrátit svou pozornost i k praktickým záležitostem.  
Zatím co uvažovala o svém společníkovi, vrátil se na dvůr se džbánkem vína a dvěma pohárky, posadil se vedle Sereny a oběma nalil: „Když se mluví, vysychá v hrdle.“  
„Uf, kde začít? Moji dva přátelé se dnes chystají vzájemně zabít a já nemám nejmenší tušení proč.“  
„Ve vašem prostředí bývají souboje pro maličkosti celkem běžné, ne? Vy jich máte za sebou taky pár.“  
„Přesně šest za tři roky, to zas není tolik.“ odpověděla ostře. „A myslím, že jsem měla vždycky dobrý důvod. Nesnáším hejsky, co vás vyzvou na souboj jen proto, že jste je dost nahlas nepozdravil. A ujišťuju vás, že mezi takovými lidmi si přátele nevybírám!“  
„Nemyslel jsem to nijak urážlivě, ale když občas slyším kvůli jakým hloupostem jsou si lidé ochotní ublížit ...“  
„Ale vždyť já to znám, takových volů potkávám spousty. Jenže tihle dva byli vždycky rozumní, pokud se chtějí bít, musí to být hodně zlé. Přitom ještě včera mezi nimi bylo všechno naprosto v pořádku.“  
„A co se odehrálo včera?“  
„Pozvala jsem pár přátel na rundu. Museli jsme zapít úspěšný kšeft – dost peněz za relativně málo námahy.“

Opravdu to byla snadná zakázka, měla doprovodit dvě slečny do vyhlášeného penzionátu. Rodiče si na takou práci samozřejmě najali raději ženu, protože nemohla ohrozit počestnost jejich dcerušek. Serena si tím nebyla tak jistá. Sice nehrozilo, že by je svedla ve fyzickém slova smyslu, ale svým postojem k životu docela nabořila jejich konzervativní výchovu. Děvčata z ní byla úplně paf, ve skleníkové atmosféře, ve které vyrostly, nikdy nepotkaly ženu, která by nosila zbraň, oblékala kalhoty a kouřila dýmku.  
Nicméně to byla snadná práce, dívky byly poslušné, cestou nenarazily na větší potíže, za deset dnů byla zpátky a vyinkasovala tučnou odměnu.  
Spousta jejích kolegů by takové peníze rychle roztočila, ale Serena v sobě měla po matce část kupeckých genů, které ji přiměly utrácet s rozvahou.  
Především zaplatila nájem za byt na čtvrt roku dopředu a poplatila drobné dloužky u kováře a zbrojíře. Něco málo si uložila na horší časy – člověk nikdy neví, kdy se objeví další zakázka.  
A zbytek mohla šťastně rozfofrovat – i když i to byla svým způsobem investice. Bylo třeba pěstovat dobré vztahy s lidmi, kteří znali čerstvé drby.  
Tak se druhý den po návratu ocitla v hospodě „U děravého poháru“ s úmyslem, pozvat pár přátel na něco k pití.  
Společnost se tu scházela pestrá, od lidí jako byla ona, přes umělce všeho druhu až po povaleče, co neměli jiné zaměstnání, než se každý den zlít.  
Ke svému potěšení našla v lokále téměř ideální sestavu. Byl tu její kolega z branže Silas de Vere, pomenší urostlý, pohledný, trochu cholerický chlapík, tentokrát v doprovodu svého mladšího bratra, kterého Serena viděla poprvé – hezký tmavovlasý, tmavooký kluk, tak devatenáct, dvacet let.  
Byl tu kapela Evana Lenncourta, vtipného, byť poněkud cynického hráče na mandolínu. A pokud tu byl Evan, nesměla chybět jeho současná partnerka Marianna de Blount, křehce půrobící rusovláska a nadaná básnířka, o dva roky starší než Serena.  
S Mariannou tu byl její mladší bratr Edwin – malíř, portrétista. Až nezdravě hubený zrzek se slabostí pro vnadné blondýnky, které rád maloval.  
Pak tu byla ještě jedna sourozenecká dvojice, mnohem kurióznější a také hrozivější. Jak se doopravdy jmenovali, nikdo nevěděl, říkalo se jim Sadie a Brutus. Byli zaměstnaní v nejluxusnějším bordelu v téhle čtvrti a jejich úkolem bylo udržovat pořádek. Sadie měla nastarosti děvčata a Brutus zvládal problémové zákazníky.  
Serena by se s nimi nerada dostala do křížku. Sadie byla přinejmenším třikrát tak široká (to nebylo zas tak těžké, Serena byla hubená jak lunt), ale taky o půl hlavy vyšší a Brutus byl jště mohutnější než jeho sestra. Ovšem mimo pracovní dobu to byli klidní lidé, obzvlášť Brutus, který projevoval zálibu v sentimentálních odrhovačkách.  
A k Serenině radosti tu dnes seděl i Leonard de Hennesey, černá ovce rodu, jak o sobě rád říkal. Potomek vážené a bohaté rodiny, který neměl nic na práci a utrácel rodinné jmění po hospodách. Příbuzní, zejména starší sestra se ho marně snažili odstřihnout od peněz než všechny prohýří.  
Bylo mu asi pětadvacet, měl sklony k tloustnutí a řídnoucí světle hnědé vlasy, které z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu nosil po ramena dlouhé. Zakládal si na bohémském oblečení – dnes měl na sobě zářivě modrý sametový kabátec se zdobenými knoflíky (který mimohodem nezapnul přes břicho) a zakládal si také na společnosti krásných dívek – na každém koleně měl usazenou jednu prsatou číšnici.  
Jinak byl užvaněný, neškodný a velice štědrý. Pro Serenu to znamenalo, že jí dnešní pijatyka vyjde velice levně, ona sama zaplatí nanejvýš první dvě rundy a pak bude společnost hostit rozhazovačný Leo.  
Večer se příjemně rozjel, Evanova kapela hrála a v pauzách s nimi popíjela, Brutus slzel u každé sladkobolnejší skladby a Sadie ho plácala po zádech.   
Silas dával k lepšímu dramatické historky ze své kariéry. Pokud mohla Serena posoudit, dost si je přibarvoval – párkrát s ním spolupracovala a jestli se pamatovala, těch lupičů tehdy nebylo dvacet, ale jen šest. Nejspíš chtěl udělat dojem na svého bratra, ze kterého plánoval udělat svého společníka.  
Mladík poslouchal všechny u stolu s vyvalenýma očima, tolik trhlých lidí ve svém životě určitě ještě neviděl. Ale vychování měl dobré, když se představoval, uklonil se jí skoro až na zem.  
„Aidan de Vere, k vašim službám.“  
Pobavilo jí to a tu přemrštěnou poklonu opětovala.  
„Serena de Morra, k těm vašim.“  
Brzo pochopila, že jeho hlavní životní záliby jsou lov a lukostřelba. Bohužel se u ní s tímhle tématem moc nechytal.  
„Ale ty určitě taky střílíš, máš typickou lučištnickou figuru.“  
„Samozřejme jsem se to učila, ale mám v háji rameno, takže nic pro mě.“  
„To se ti stalo v nějaký drsný akci? Povídej!“  
„Kdepak, před čtyřmi roky mě postřelili na lovu. Od tý doby se podobnejm akcím vyhýbám.“  
„Ale to musel bejt děsnej blbec, to by se mě stát nemohlo!“ prohlásil důležitě.  
„Dodnes nevím, kdo to byl. Nikdy se to nezjistilo. Sorry, ale nerada se o tom bavím.“  
Aidan pokrčil rameny a začal pátrat po někom, s kým by mohl sdílet své vášně. Jeho pohled skončil na druhé straně stolu, kde už mírně připitý Leonard oblažoval svou pozorností macaté číšnice.   
No zdá se, že chlapec má i jné záliby. Zrzka nebo tmavovláska? Serena si soukromě vsadila na zrzku.  
Naklonila se k Silasovi: „Doufám, že nehodláš dělat bengál jako před dvěma lety.“  
Tehdy jim Silas představil svou sestru. Ukázalo se, že má poněkud staromódní představy o ochraně rodinné cti a zuřivě od ní odháněl případné ctitele. Když si navzdory bratrově péči Eunice našla milence, vyzval ho Silas na souboj a vzdal to, teprve, když mu sestra pohrozila, že s ním víckrát v životě nepromluví.  
„Tohle je něco docela jiného. Mladý muž potřebuje nabrat zkušenosti.“ opáčil důležitě Silas.  
Serena obrátila oči v sloup: „Aha!“ tahle dvojí morálka ji občas pěkně štvala.  
„Krom toho potřebuje nějaké zaměstnání, do teď jen lítal s kamarádama po lesích.“ s tímhle stanoviskem musela souhlasit.  
Už se chtěla přesunout k jinému spolustolovníkovi, když ji zadržel malíř, právě si ji skicoval a požádal ji, aby se ještě chvilku nehýbala.  
S profesionálním zájmem obdivoval její lícní kosti. Že by i on začal dostávat rozuma všímal si na ženách i jiných věcí než objemného hrudníku? Marianna si neustále stěžovala, že jejího bratra zajímají jen povrchní krasavice s prázdnou hlavou. O obsahu své hlavy spekulovat nechtěla, ale krasavice podle poslední mody Serena určitě nebyla.  
Příliš vysoká, hubená, chlapecká postava, protáhlá tvář a dlouhý, špičatý nos. Téměř černé, nepoddajné vlasy a pod jako čára rovným obočím mandlové oči, jejihž barva se vymykala jakémukoli popisu. Něco mezi modrou, šedou a zelenou s několika hnědými tečkami kolem zornic.  
„Někdy mi musíš pózovat pro barevný portrét, představuju si tě jako Geriannu.“ vykládal portrétista zaujatě.   
“No skvělé, čarodějnice, co zabíjí pohledem, to je fakt poklona.” pomyslela si.  
Pak se náhle otevřely dveře do lokálu a Serena musela přiznat, že po zbytek večera byla myšlenkami jinde.  
Vstoupil vážně se tvářící vysoký, bledý muž v zeleném stejnokroji, rozhlédl se a podržel dveře dalším osobám.   
Dvojice, která následovala, patřila sociálně do úplně jiného světa, přesto nebylo výjimečné, potkat je občas v podobném podniku.  
Byl to krásný pár, urostlý světlovlasý muž v nádherném rudém kabátci vedl za ruku elegantní dámu v šatech smetanové barvy, v patách jim kráčeli ještě dva strážci v zeleném.

Následník trůnu by se nejspíš neměl nacházet v hospodách pro bohému, ale je fakt, že ho otec k takovému životnímu stylu dotlačil.  
Starý císař měl odjakživa dost úzkoprsé představy o morálce. Ač sám vstoupil do manželství ve zralejším věku, syna oženil už v jeho osmnácti letech a čekal, že se od toho dne bude automaticky chovat jako zodpovědný otec rodiny.  
Snad by se vše časem nějak srovnalo, ale křehká princezna nepřežila druhý porod a následník hledal únik ve společnosti zlaté mládeže. Co taky čekat od dvacetiletého kluka?  
Místo, aby potomka postupně přivedl k zodpovědnost, císař nad ním definitivně zlomil hůl. Maličkého vnuka přebral plně do své péče a synovi bránil v přístupu ke všem zodpovědnějším funkcím.Následníkovi zbyly jen reprezentační úkoly a jinak neměl oficiálně co na práci.   
Jaksi z protestu vyhledával právě takovou společnost, jakou jeho otec opovrhoval. Přesto nebyl zdaleka tak povrchní a už vůbec ne hloupý, měl vlastní představy o vývoji země a obklopoval se podobně smýšlejícími lidmi.  
Býval by se i znova oženil a z dámy po jeho boku by byla věru nádherná císařovna. Jenže Isabel Mortimerová už byla vdaná.   
Její manželství s mnohem starším správcem císařských lesů sice už dlouho nefungovalo, ale rozvod nepřipadal v úvahu. Stále sice bylo právně možné manželství ukončit, ale císař dával jadně najevo, že je to v jeho očích nežádoucí – kdo si chtěl udržet místo u dvora nebo rozjet kariéru, musel se chovat „mravně“. Takže pan Mortimer své ženě rozvod nepovolil.  
Sereně to přišlo absurdní, kdyby si mohl princ Hector Isabelu vzít, nejspíš by měl fungující rodinu a konečně se usadil, jak si to představoval jeho vznešený otec. Místo toho s ní udržoval už roky poměr – tak jaká morálka?  
Ten večer ale při pohledu na vznešenou společnost, která je poctila návštevou, nehloubala nad hodnotovým žebříčkem císařské rodiny.

„A někde tady jsem to prošvihla!“ přerušila Serena svoje povídání.  
„Jak to myslíte? Přece se vaši přátelé nebudou bít kvůli jeho výsosti?“   
„To ne, ale když vstoupili, najednou mě něco napadlo a zbytek večera jsem byla myšlenkama úplně jinde. Nedávala jsem pozor a to se mi nestává moc často. Do háje!“ vylovila z pod kabátu dýmku a tabákový váček: „Nevadí?“ zeptala se.  
„Nejsme v chrámu.“ pokrčil kněz rameny: „Jen se mi zas nepopalte.“  
„Dneska už čtvrtá – pomáhá mi to myslet.“   
„Může to mít souvislost?“ zeptal se duchoví, jakmile si konečně zapálila. „Myslím, to o čem jste přemýšlela a ten souboj.“  
„Pochybuju. Tohle bylo … Eh, když už tak žvaníme, můžu vám povědět i tohle. Mluví někdy Doriovi o tom, co se stalo Rollandovi?“  
„Málo. Paní Celia sem samozřejmě často chodí a její dcery také. Vždycky ji to moc sebere, ale dojalo ji, že jste taky nezapomněla. O tom, co přesně se stalo, ale nikdo moc nemluví. Vím jen, že vás a mladého pána trefil někdo šípem.“  
„Oficiálně to byla nehoda, ale to je blbost! Kdo by chodil na lov s extra průrazným vojenským šípem do dlouhýho luku? Na druhou stranu, kdo by měl zájem na zabití dvou bezvýznamnejch mladejch lidí.“ když začal kněz otvírat ústa, dodala: „Samozřejmě jsou Doriovi zatraceně vlivná rodina, ale kdyby to měl být politický atentát, taky by si vybrali spíš starýho pána nebo jeho následníka, ale sotva jeho nejmladšího vnuka.  
A já? No dneska by se našlo pár lidí, co by se mě rádi zbavili, ale tehdy jsem byla jen dcera jednoho chudýho venkovskýho šlechtice.“ důkladně potáhla a vyfoukla kouř.  
„Tohle mi prostě nelezlo do hlavy - až do včerejška. Najednou jsem zírala na ty dva a jejich kabáty. Princ přivedl tenhle odstín vínově červené do módy. Dnes už to není tak znát, ale čtyři pět roků zpátky měl červenej kabát každej, kdo se chtěl pokládat za elegána a nosily se úplně všude – na bály, na cesty i na lov. Rolland ho měl samozřejmě taky.“  
Kněz na ni zíral s vyvalenýma očima, už mu to taky došlo. „A vy jste měla zelený, podobný odstín jako stejnokroj palácové stráže.“  
"Přesne tak! Jedna světlovlasá postava v červenem, druhá hubená, tmavovlasá v zeleném. Na tu vzdálenost, ze které se střílelo, toho o moc víc rozeznat nešlo.”  
“A vy si myslíte, že to byl pokus o atentát, protože jste na dálku vypadali jako jeho výsost a jeho osobní strážce? Ale v tom případě vás musel střelec alespon chvilku pozorovat, jistě by si všiml, že se chováte … nechováte jako …, myslím, že se chováte ehm důvěrně, ne?”  
“My jsme se nelíbali ani nic podobného. Probírali jsme docela důležité věci ohledně naší budoucnosti, když to chcete vědět!” nehodlala knězi vykládat, že hledali způsob jak bez skandálu zrušit své zasnoubení.  
“To by dávalo smysl. A myslíte, že si jeho veličenstvo uvědomuje, že to bylo mířeno na něj?”  
“Skoro určitě, ten jeho hlídací pes vůbec není hloupej. On nás tehdy první našel. Jeho obličej byla poslední věc, kterou si pamatuju, než jsem omdlela. A ten výraz úlevy v jeho tváři! Ne proto, že mě našel naživu, jak jsem si dlouho myslela, ale protože si na pár vteřin myslel, že Rolland je jeho drahocenný velitel – blond vlasy, rudý kabát a tak.”  
“A co s tím hodláte dál dělat?”  
“Bohužel asi nic moc. Dokud jsem předpokládala, že hledám nějakého cvoka, co má pifku na Doriovi nebo chut zabíjet pro zábavu, tak jsem měla nějakou šanci, že ho najdu. Ale politický hry a špičkový nájemní střelci? Z toho kouká pořádnej malér. A krom toho mám zrovna urgentnější starosti!”  
“Máte pravdu. S naším hlavním problémem jsme moc nepohnuli.”   
Serenu zaujalo použité zájmeno – zdálo se, že drobného duchovního kauza docela pohltila.  
“Takže jaké důvody by mohli ti dva mít k tak náhlé silné nenávisti? V práci si asi nepřekáželi. Pokud jsem pochopil ten pan de Vere je váš kolega a pan de Henessey nemá žádné povolání.”  
“Jo Leo je tak zazobanej, že nemusí do konce života hnout prstem. Pochybuju, že by si šli se Silasem nějak do cesty pracovně. Znají se jen proto, že choděj do těch samejch hospod.”  
“A co ehm ženy? To je docela častý důvod, ne?”  
“To nevypadá o moc líp. Kvůli sklepnici nebo jiný lehký děvě by si v nejhorším v opilosti dali po tlamě. A nikoho na vážno nemaj. Silas se snaží dělat kariéru, doufá, že jednoho dne bude mít agenturu, na pobíhání zaměstnávat lidi a řídit je z poza stolu, že bude ctihodnej pán. A pak si najde bohatu nevěstu z nějaké vážené rodiny, aby dotvořil obrázek úspěchu. Do tý doby se nehodlá zdržovat žádnejma románkama.  
No a Leo nic nebere vážně, vždycky se ho drží houf děvčat, co toho krom výstřihu nemaj moc k nabídnutí a on mezi ně štědře rozhazuje své penízky. Ale pokud vím, tak si nikdy žádnou nenastěhoval domů.”   
“A nemůže se to nějak týkat toho jeho bratra. Naznačila jste, že má pan de Vere dost konzervativní představy o rodinné cti.”  
“Co se týká ženských, platí výše řečené, kvůli číšnici by si dali nanejvýš pár facek. A mladej Aidan taky žádnou přítelkyni nemá. Pokud jsem správně pochopila Silase, tak ještě ani žádnou neměl a on doufal, že některá holka od “Děravýho poháru” bratříčka zaučí. Ten Silas je stejně idiot, kvůli sestřině cti se chtěl bít do krve a bráchovi podstrkuje holku na jednu noc!”  
“A nemohl pan de Henessey tohle ehm … zaučování nějak překazit?”  
“No samozřejmě mohl, ale to mi taky nepřipadá jako dostatečnej důvod k souboji. Jak to vlastně bylo? Aidan půl večera zíral směrem k Leovi, ten měl na každým koleni jednu holku a já si říkala, která to asi bude. Leošek si toho určitě všimnul, že by naplánoval nějakej žertík? Chvíli jsem oba dva v lokále neviděla,to už bylo dost po půlnoci, ale která z holek byla pryč, to už dohromady nedám. I když, jak říkám, moc pravděpodobnej důvod to není.”  
“A nikdo ze zaiteresovaných se k tomu nevyjádřil?”  
“Ne. Asi ve dvě ráno jsme se všichni rozešli. Mladej de Vere byl úplně pod obraz, nedokázal sám stát a mlel nějaký nesmysly o macatý zadnici, takže se nakonec přeci jen zadařilo. Silal ho dostal domů jen s pomocí Lenncourtovejch kluků, ale jinak nic neobvyklýho. A dopoledne se u mě zjeví Silas, tváří se jak jezdec apokalypsy a chce mě jako sekundanta. Když jsem se ho zeptala proč, zatvářil se ještě škareděj a řekl, že jde o čest a to je prý všechno, co potřebuju vědět. Takhle nesdílnej nebyl, když šlo o Eunice, to jsme všichni věděli, v čem je problém.  
Samozřejmě jsem se hned vydala, za Leem. Ten mi pro změnu řekl, že on se nemá za co stydět a vpodstatě mě vyhodil. Pak jsem půl dne objížděla a zpovídala všechny, co s náma seděli u stolu – teda skoro všechny, císařskou společnost jsem si vyrušovat netroufla. Většina měla dost v hlavě, to co si pamatovali, bylo na kočku. Dokonce jsem zajela znova za Silasem. Nebyl doma a z okna na mě vykoukl jen Aidan, zelenej jak slíva, vůbec nevěděl, co se děje a já byla jen ráda, že na mě nehodil šavli. A ted babo raď!”  
“Přiznávám, že jsem v koncích. Vyčerpal jsem všechny motivy, co mne napadly.”  
“Hm, ještě že jsem poslala vzkaz Sálehovi. Na co nestačí natvrdlej pátrač, musí zachránit schopnej ranhojič. Aspon doufám!”  
“Ano on je velice schopný, pan Doria má sice svého osobního lékaře, ale pokud jde o vážné úrazy, tak nechává volat Sáleha.”  
“Mě to vykládejte. Bez něj bych tu s váma neseděla.”  
“Překvapuje mě, že se usadil zrovna tady.” odbočil od tématu kněz: “Ve své vlasti musel mít jako lékař vynikající postavení. Tady musel ze společenského hlediska hodně klesnout a to nemluvím o náboženství.”  
“On to bere optimisticky, vždycky říká, že když věříme v božskou trojici, tak nám zbývá objevit jen čtaři další a budeme se taky klanět sedmi nesmrtelným.”  
“Myslel jsem to tak, že u nás neuznáváme mnohoženství. Podle našich zákonů jsou tři z jeho manželek jen konkubíny a jejich děti levobočci. Musel mít opravdu váždý důvod k odchodu.”  
“Není to tak zlý, u nás maj i nemanželské dti hodně práv. Prozatím!” dodala pochmurně: “ Nějak nám tu morálně přituhuje, aby se Sáleh na starý kolena nemusel znova stěhovat.”  
“On se vám svěřil, proč odešel? Mám dojem, že to nevykládal ani panu Doriovi – a to je nějak vlivný zákazník a dá se říct patron.”  
Serena se nejistě poškrábala na zátylku: “Jednou asi před rokem něco málo naznačil, když jsem mu přivedla pacienta. Na toho kluka jsme narazili náhodou v jednom sklepě během případu s pašováním soli, byl hrozně zřízenej, evidentně ho tam nějakou dobu drželi. Když ho Sáleh začal prohlížet, hrozně se rozčílil. Během ošetřování nesouvisle mumlal a částečně přešel do svojí mateřštiny, ale přebrala jsem si z toho, že v u nich v chalífátu, se vztah mezi dvěma muži trestá smrtí. Vykládal, jak je nefér, že dva slušní muži spolu nemůžou být, zatím co si nějaký zvrhlík nechá chytit chudýho kluka, užije si s ním a pak ho zbitýho nebo rovnou mrtvýho vyhodí na ulici a projde mu to, protože je vlivnej a bohatej.”  
“To je srašné a ještě k tomu odporně pokrytecké. Ale jak se to týká Sáleha? Někomu z jeho rodiny se … něco takového stalo?”  
“To zrovna ne, on přece jen patříval k té privilegovanější vrstvě. Ale víte, jeho nejstarší syn, on si nikdy nepořídí čtyři manželky, víte? A tady za to nepřijde o krk, nanejvejš si vyslechne pár stupidních poznámek od konzervativních blbounů.”  
“Takže jsme na tom vlastně ještě docela dobře.”  
“Zatím!” zabručela: “Ale jak říkám, přituhuje. A občas narazím na prudce konzervativní názory tam, kde bych to nečekala. Jako třeba Silas, v branži je zatraceně dobrej, je na něj spoleh a mám ho celkem ráda, ale v některejch ohledech je to strašnej idiot … Do háje!” zůstala zírat s otevřenou pusou kamsi skrz knězovo obydlí.  
“Eh, něco vás napadlo dcero?”  
“Jo!” najednou vyskočila, málem převrhla vědro s vodou a začla vyklepávat popel z dýmky, aby ji mohla vrátit na místo.  
“Omlovám se, ale musí letět. Snad stihnu ještě všechno zachránit. A díky za víno! A za pomoc!”  
“Ale já vám vůbec neporadil!” hleděl na ni zmateně duchovní.  
Odvázala koně a vyhoupla se do sedla a zavolala: “Dáváte dobrý otázky! Myslím, že vím, s kým se Aidan včera vyspal a proč to Silase tak štve!”

Spěchala, jak to šlo, ale v tuhle hodinu byly ulice plné lidí, tak jí cesta trvala dobrých dvacet minut. Před svým cílem uvázala koně k patníku a spěchala do prvního patra, tentokrát se nehodlala bavit přes okno.  
Prudce zabušila na vchod nájemního bytu: “Aidane otevři!” Když se asi minutu nic nedělo kopla do dveří a zařvala: “Ty jeden ožralo mizerná otevři nebo ty zatracený dveře vyrazím!” Teprve pak zaslechla z bytu nějaké zvuky.  
Mladý de Vere se objevil ve škvíře pootevřených dveří, rozcuchaný a stále velice bledý.  
“Co zas chceš? Silas furt není doma. Ani nevím, kdy a kam zmizel. Nechal mě tu samotnýho. Je mi blbě! Jdi pryč!”  
Než stačil zabouchnout, strčila do dveří nohu.  
“Tohle není sranda! Tvůj pitomej brácha se zas chce bít o rodinnou čest:”  
Díval se na ni naprosto nechápavě: “Cože? Ale vždyť se ségrou a jejím šamstrem se to dávno srovnalo, ne? Budou se brát.”  
“Né kvúli Eunice ty idiote! Kvůli tobě!”  
Aidan se odšoural do křesla, Sereně neušlo, že se mu trochu špatně chodí. “A co jsem proved? Já si toho moc nepamatuju.”  
“Víš s kým sis to rozdal, co? Kdo měl tu úžasnou macatou zadnici?”  
“Tuhle část si ještě vybavuju, to by bylo blbý, kdybych si to nepamatoval, ne? Brácha furt mlel, že bych měl nasbírat zkušenosti, ne? Tak co jsem zvoral?”  
“Vybral sis pro svoji premiéru blbou osobu! Ale to je monentáně vedlejší. Teď se sebereš a pojedeš se mnou na Painovu usedlost. Zkusíme zachránit, co se dá!“  
Trvalo další půlhodinu než byl mladý de Vere vedle ní v sedle, připravený odjet. Serena byla nervózní, čas se krátil, ačkoliv předpokládala, že bez sekundanta se bít nezačnou.  
Po celou jízdu k opuštěnému statku promýšlela argumenty, které by zklidnily situaci a zároveň průběžně nadávala Aidanovi do blbců a líných ožralů. Nebylo to vůči němu úplě fér, ale potřebovala se na někom odreagovat.  
“Zkusím tvém bratrovi promluvit do duše a když to nezabere, tak je to na tobě. Rozhořčený výstup ve stylu tvojí sestry by to ještě mohl zachránit. Jasný!”  
“Jasný!”  
“A teď mi ještě prozraď, jestli to stálo za to.”  
“Bylo to úplně fantastický. Neuvěřitelný!”  
“Aha. Takže dámská varianta tě vůbec neláká?”  
“Asi ne. Holky jsou divný, teda ne, neuraž se, protože ty zrovna jsi docela v pohodě, protože ty .. eee ...”  
“Pokud mi hodláš připomenout, že zrovna nevypadám a nechovám se moc jako holka, tak radši zklapni.” vrhla na něj varovný pohled a pokračovala: “ Sláva, už jsme tady! Evidentně poslední.”  
Před polorozpadlou budovou stálo několik koní, nechali tu ty svoje a honem prošli omšelým portálem dovnitř.  
Zanedbané nádvoří bylo v tuhle hodinu už skoro úplně ve stínu budov, které ho obklopovaly. Serena naznačila Aidanovi ať zatím počká v průjezdu a vydala se ke skupince osob v opačném koutě dvora.  
Pozdravila přítomné kývnutím hlavy. Ranhojič Sáleh tu byl v doprovodu svého nejstařího syna, Silas měl sebou svého nastávajícího švagra a trochu stranou stál Leonard se svými společníky, vybral si Edwina de Blounta a Evana Lenncourta.  
“No, dala sis na čas! Můžeme konečně začít než bude tma?”  
“Opravdu sis to nerozmyslel Silasi?”  
“Ne! Takouvou pohanu naší rodiny …!” zrovna vzteky zrudnul. Normálně by Serena očekávala, že netrénovaného Lea snadno porazí, ale takhle rozčílený se vždycky špatně soustředil. Leonard nebyl s mečem žádný přeborník, ale bude se bít o život a má celkem sílu. Za těhle okolností bylo fatální zranění víc než pravděpodobné. Serena si povzdechla.  
“Dovol mi ještě slovíčko s tvým soupeřem. Pět minut už nás nevytrhne.”  
Silas neochotně přikývnul, tak se obrátila na Leovy sekundanty: “Na vteřinku si ho půjčím pánové.”  
Zatáhla ho vylomenými dveřmi do nejbližší budovy, aby je nikdo neslyšel.  
“Poslyš Leonarde. Teď mi zkus upřímně odpovědět a já se podle toho rozhodnu, jestli ti zkusím zachránit zadek. Jasný?”  
Ten jindy měkký a pohodlný floutek se na ni podíval nečekaně vzdorovitě. “Záleží na tom, na co se chceš ptát!”  
“Fajn! Ptřeboval sis jenom ulevit svejm modrejm koulím nebo máš o Aidana vážně zájem?”  
Soudě podle jeho výrazu, ho definitivně překvapila.  
“Ty to víš? Ale jak …? Nikdo jinej to neví ...”  
“No Silas to ví zcela určtě a hodlá tě kvůli tomu zapíchnout.”  
“Ten hajzl! Víš co mi řekl? Že jsem prasák co, co ...”  
“No tak klid Leo. A konečně mi řekni. Stojíš o Aidana?”  
“No ano, ale stojí on o mě? Jsem jenou tlustej ochlasta.”  
“No přinejmenším se mu líbí tvůj zadek, bohové vědí proč. Hele, zatím nemá moc s čím srovnávat, tak je na tobě aby sis ho udržel. Což předpokládá, že nebudeš mrtvej, takže zkusím přivést k rozumu druhou stranu.”  
Když se vynořili ven všichni na ně zvědavě hleděli.  
“Tak bude konečně boj?” zeptal se Edwin.  
“Doufám, že ne. A teď pojď na slovíčko ty Silasi. No pojď, pojď! Nechceš přeci, abych tvoje špinavý prádlo prala na veřejnosti, že?”  
Pátrač se neochotně vydal za Serenou, když míjel Lea, věnoval mu nenávistný pohled.  
“Dobře Silasi. Ujasněme si, co tě vlastně tak strašně štve.”  
“Ty víš co se stalo, že?”  
“Jo, dala jsem si to dohromady.”  
“Tak proč se tak blbě ptáš?”  
“Vadí ti, že se tvůj bratr vyspal s chlapem nebo to, že to pro Lea nejspíš byla jen jednorázovka?”  
“Obojí!”  
“Nechápu. Vůbec ti nevadilo, že by se Aidan vyspal s některou z číšnic, to by byla taky jednorázovka.”  
“Ale ty holky jsou na to zvyklé, tam nečekáš lásku na celej život.”  
“Znova nechápu, ale budiž. Takže, co ti vadí na faktu, že se tvůj bratr vyspal s jiným mužem?”  
“On Aidana sprostš svedl.”  
“Ale to vůbec nemusel. Aidan po něm celej večer pokukoval. A víš co jsi mi sám říkal, tvuj brácha se o holky nikdy nezajímal, vždycky dával přednost společnosti kamarádů. Je to tak Silasi. To je prostě fakt.”  
Její kolega si dal hlavu do dlaní: “A co teď mám dělat Sereno?”  
“Především přestat šílet. Předpokládám, že bratra kvůli tomu z bytu nevyhodíš.”  
“Samozřejmě, že ne. Je to můj bráška. Vždycky bude.”  
“No, tak je po problému. Pokud tě to uklidní, tak Leonard má o Aidana vážný zájem, nešlo mu jen o jednorázovou zábavu.”  
“Ale co ty jeho ženské? Má jich kolem sebe vždycky houf.”  
“No právě! Je to až do očí bijící, mělo mě to trknout už dávno. Točej se kolem něj, protože mezi ně rozhazuje peníze, ale žádná o něm nikdy nebásnila jako o báječným milenci. Nikdy si žádnou nenastěhoval domů a všechno to byly lehký holky. Nikdy se ani nepřiblížil k žádný, která by od něj mohla očekávat vztah. Nejspíš měl problém připustit i sám sobě, že se mu líběj chlapi. A neboj se, očekávám, že když bude mít opravdový vztah, tak se té suity kokotek rád vzdá.”  
“Ty myslíš, že bych jim to měl tolerovat?”  
To byl okamžik, na který Serena čekala. Věděla, jak moc je její kolega na peníze.  
“Pro tebe z toho plyne spousta výhod. Předně, Leo je pracháč – když se kšeftům přechodně přestane dařit, podrží tě. A pokud bude veřejně známo, že tvůj bratr žije s mužem, budeš mít konkurenční výhodu. Proč myslíš, že nedostáváš žádné snadné zakázky jako je doprovod mladých dam z bodu A do bodu B, zatím co já ano?”  
“To myslíš vážně?”  
“Jasně! Chceš názorný příklad. Ten ranhojič Sáleh - jeho syn, který ho dnes doprovází, je taky felčar. A narozdíl od otce má klientelu složenou převážně z žen. Proč asi?”  
“No dobře, asi jsem to trochu přehnal. Co teď?”  
“Potřeste si s Leem ruce a abys neztratil tvář coby hlava rodu, udělej mu přednášku ve stylu “zlomíš mu srdce, zabiju tě”. A pak to můžete jít všichni tři někam zapít – přivezla jsem Aidana sebou. Tak ho zkuste naučit pít tak, aby se z toho nepozvracel!” poplácala Silase po rameni a vyvedla ho ven.  
Po té, co se konalo velkolepé a nečekané usmíření, začali se všichni rozjíždět domů. K Sereně se přidruži zrzavý malíř.  
“Můžu tě doprovodit?”  
“Jesně, jen se potřebuju ještě někde zastavit.”  
“Nevadí, stejně nemá na večer žádné další plány. Bál jsem se, že ho strávím přinejlepším ošetřováním raněných. Co se vlastně mezi nimi odehrálo?”  
“Až budou chtít, řeknou to sami. Nejsem drbna. Vezmeme to tudy, potřebuju někomu poděkovat.”  
“Na hřbitově? Požádala si snad o pomoc duchy?”  
“Ne, nekoho docela živého. Uvidíš.”  
Před Doriovskou kaplí zastavili. Nechala Edwina, aby jí podržel koně a vběhla dovnitř.  
Malý kněz zrovna zaléval svoje kytičky v rohu dvora a nedočkavě se na ni podíval: “Tak co?”  
Serena se široce usmála a ukázala vztyčený palec: “Dekuju vám!”  
“Rádo se stalo a vlastně není za co. Poradila jste si sama.”  
“Ale vy jste mě vyslechl a pomohl mi utřídit myšlenky! A ještě něco. Zapalte za mě prosím tu svíčku, když se mi před tím nezadařilo. Nashledanou!”  
Vrátila se k Edwinovi, aby pokračovali do města, ale jejich další jízdu zastavil konvoj na jedné z hlavních ulic.  
“Co to zase je?” bručel malíř.  
“Podle emblémů se stěhuje nový vyslanec Kazaňské říše. Včera se Isabella Mortimerová zmínila, že má přijet.”  
“Snad vydrží dýl než ten předchozí. Co se mu vlastně stalo? Zmizel dost náhle.”  
“Tys o tom neslyšel? Byl to docela pikantní skandálek. Myslela jsem, že to ví každej.”  
“Já ne, ale rád si to poslechnu, pokud to teda taky není tajemství.”  
“Oficiálně se vůbec nic nestalo, ale vykládaj si o tom i holubi na střeše, tak proč ne my dva. Stejně nemáme na večer program.”  
“No mohl bych si tě naskicovat na Geriannu.”  
“To můžeš i tak, ne?”   
“Ale podle prastarých pověstí chodila Gerianna zahalená jen do vlasů a jinak úplně nahá.”  
Serena se po Edwinovi významně podívala: “A to je problém?”

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud Vás povídka zaujala, ocením Vaše kudos a ještě raději si přečtu Vaše komentáře!


End file.
